


Bed of Roses MewGulf One Shot

by pookpikkub



Category: Mewlion, Waanjai, phiballs, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookpikkub/pseuds/pookpikkub
Summary: This is just one of my AU on twitter i just transferred it here.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 31





	Bed of Roses MewGulf One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of my AU on twitter i just transferred it here.

"Lots of flowers we receive today" Gulf said happily as he smelled the flowers. He suddenly felt like hands with his waist. 

Gulf faced and put his hands on Mew's . As his arm remained in his waist. 

He fixed the elder's bangs.

"You know what I want to receive?" He replied to him. A wide smile the young man gave him.  
Mew has been focusing on younger's pink pouty lips. 

"What is it?" Gulf asked. 

He covered the gulf's eyes.  
"What are you doing Khun Phi?" They slowly walked towards their room.

"No peeking" said Mew while he took his hand.  
Gulf's eyes remained in touch while smiling. 

"Now open your eyes" Slowly he opened his eyes. 

They are surrounded by balloons and different types of flowers. And their bed is filled with roses.

"What's this?" He looked at Mew with a smile on his lips. 

" I have been a coward for too long, it’s time to stand up for myself and make my intentions known. You have had your arms wrapped around me for long. I never thought I would feel what it's like to be in love again. I fell in love with you, and I knew I could never have you. I couldn't pretend us to just brothers or close friends any longer. I loved you so much, and I couldn't-" His words were abruptly smothered.  
He was kissing him, His arms had closed around his, one hand gripping the back of Mew's neck. He would have allowed the kiss to deepen, but he had not finished all he wished to say.  
" I love you too Mew " His low-spoken words blended seamlessly with the rhythm of their breathing. Mew gently pushed gulf on the bed of roses and kissing him endlessly. 

With so much love.  
Mew felt tears in his eyes.

The younger wiped his Khun Phi's tears away.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked while cupping his cheeks. 

"You're officially mine now no more brothers who love eachother, I'm your bii" 

"And you're my boo" sealing their love with a kiss.


End file.
